What if
by Fantasydreamer11
Summary: Ever wondered what could have happened if Ali never went missing that night? Would Emily ever have had a chance to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

_What if Ali never went missing that night the girls were staying in Spencer's barn? Would Emily ever have a chance to be with her? _

_-This story is based on the tv show-It starts the day after the sleepover, and all the girls are 15-_

Emily woke up slowly and for a moment, forgot where she was. Then she remembered- Spencer's barn. No wonder she felt groggy, she wasn't used to drinking but she was pretty sure this was what a hangover felt like.

The other girls were still fast asleep on the floor beside her. It had been a great sleepover from what she could remember, but everything was a little fuzzy. Ali stirred in her sleeping bag, and Emily turned to look at her. Ali even looked beautiful in her sleep- with her golden blonde curls lying gracefully on her pillow, her glowing porcelain skin, and her long dark eyelashes. Emily wondered if Ali had even read the letter she had sent her, and then winced. She felt guilty for writing so angrily to her- she didn't want to be mad at Ali, she was so in love with her that everything about Ali seemed perfect. But Ali broke her heart, and she had found the courage to express her disappointment on paper. That was a week ago, and she still hadn't mentioned the letter, or Emily's sexuality for that matter. Emily secretly hoped that the letter had gotten lost in the mail.

Ali opened her eyes, and smirked, "why are you staring at me Emily? Have you been watching me all night?" "No!" Emily gasped, looking around the room and being grateful than none of the others had woken up. Why did Ali have to make her feel miserable like this all the time? "Ali…did you get my letter?" Emily demanded, plucking up some courage. The alcohol must have still been in Emily's system, she didn't usually have the nerve to confront Ali about something serious like this. Ali's expression changed, she suddenly looked worried and vulnerable. She looked distantly past Emily, and bit the side of her lip, "...yeah…." Emily was suddenly speechless, why wasn't Ali making fun of her?

"I'm so sorry Emily," she whispered, touching her arm. "It's okay Ali, I don't expect you to like...love me or anything," sighed Emily, hating herself for getting all soft again. But Ali shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I shouldn't have messed with you like that Em, I shouldn't have sent you mixed messages… I just..." Emily had never seen Ali cry before- Ali was tough, fearless, and perfect. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight. She suddenly didn't care that Ali had made her so angry, as long as she could still be her best friend. After a moment, Ali pulled away gently, her watery eyes staring straight into Emily's. "I was just so confused," she whimpered, and before Emily could even question it, Ali began to move closer to her and she didn't dare move a muscle. Just as it seemed as if Ali was going to kiss her, Aria let out a loud yawn from across the room. Both girls jumped, startled. Ali gave Emily a sharp look, as if to warn her not to say anything stupid, and wiped a crystal tear from her eye. Aria turned around in her sleeping bag and saw that they were awake, "morning…what time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Emily opened her mouth, then closed it again, feeling paranoid that someone had heard their conversation, and still in shock about what had just happened..

* * *

It was eight o'clock that evening, and Emily was watching a movie on the television. She wasn't really watching it properly though, she kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Ali in her head. Ali had said she'd been _confused- _but about what? Her sexuality? Emily had been certain that Ali was leaning in to kiss her, but now she wasn't so sure. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her. It seemed too surreal- she had spent so long secretely dreaming about being with Ali, hoping that one day she would tell Emily that she really loved her, or give her a spontaneous kiss when they were alone together. Everytime Ali gave her a compliment, a part of Emily would believe she was flirting. Everytime Ali asked to hang out with her and didn't ask the others, a part of her would think Ali loved her the best. Her mind was warped by her infatuation with Ali- and so it probably was warped in thinking that Ali was actually going to kiss her earlier.

Worse still, what if Ali was just playing with her, thinking its absolutely hilarious to see Emily lovesick over her? She had done it before, and there was no stopping her doing it again...

But before Emily had time to think about it, her phone beeped, meaning she had a new message. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen-_ Ali. _She took a deep breath, and opened the text.

_I need to talk to u- come over 2moro morning xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily looked at herself in the mirror, and fixed her hair nervously. She looked down at her lacy tank top and black skirt, adjusting the length. She felt stupid knowing that she had spent an hour to get ready to go to Ali's house, seen as she usually paid little attention to fashion. Was her outfit to fancy? Would Ali laugh at her because she knew she'd made an effort? Emily sighed and grabbed her denim jacket- it should make her look more casual, then she headed downstairs.

"Where are you going, Emily?" questioned her mum, just as she was about to dive out the front door.

Emily froze. She had no need to feel paranoid- Ali was her best friend and she went to her house all the time. Her mum would hardly suspect she was in love with her simply because she was wearing nice clothes.

"Uh, to Ali's," she muttered, waving goodbye and ducking out the door before her mum could question it further. She took a deep breath once she stepped outside into the glaring sunshine- what was wrong with her? She was permanently convinced that people were processing her every move and able to tell how she felt about Ali.

When Emily reached Ali's driveway, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Deep down she believed that Ali wanted to tell her that she loved her too- why else would she send her a text saying she needed to talk? She rang the doorbell, and twisted her EMILY bracelet around her wrist, something she did to calm her nerves. Emily heard footsteps in the hallway, and the door swung open. Ali was standing there, her bright smile causing Emily's heart to skip a beat. She wore a plain white tank top, and pink Juicy tracksuit bottoms. Emily winced inside, realising she was such an idiot to dress up so much. "Come in, Em, don't just stand there," laughed Ali, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside.

"Want a drink?" asked Ali, stepping into the kitchen, "You sure look hot!"

"What!" cried Emily, wondering if Ali had really said what she thought she had.

"You must be boiling, after walking here in that heat," clarified Ali, pointing towards the window where the sun streamed in. Emily blushed, embarrassed knowing that she'd thought Ali had been commenting on her appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone- I'm back! I know I started this story months ago, and everyone has probably forgotten about it, but to be honest I thought I wasn't going to continue it. I got distracted with my exams and was going to give up on it for good. I was so surprised that some people liked what I had written though, and I love you all who reviewed or added to favourites 3**

**Maybe it was that adorable Emily and Ali scene in the mid-season finale that inspired me to continue again? I don't know, but there is something about those two that makes my heart skip a few beats :)**

Emily clasped the ice cold lemonade that Ali had handed her, and took a small sip to calm her racing heart. She didn't even know why she was nervous, Ali probably just wanted to ask her about the history assignment, or help her choose an outfit for Noel Kahn's party. Why would Ali be in love with her? Ali wasn't_… like that_. But Emily wasn't even sure she was _like that_ either- Ali was the only girl she had ever had a crush on, so surely that didn't make her a lesbian. Other than Ali, she liked boys, or so she thought. She could easily pick out the cutest guys in school, she had posters of fit swimmers on her bedroom wall, and she had always dreamed about finding her Prince Charming and having a huge white wedding. So why did she feel a jittery sensation in her fingers whenever she thought of Ali's beautiful smile, or feel a jolt of electricity surge through her veins whenever Ali touched her playfully? What did that make her, bisexual? Or just confused?

"So Em, what do you want to do today?" Ali asked, twirling the ice cubes around her lemonade with a straw. Emily opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Cat got your tongue? I thought we could do something special today, just the two of us. You know I love the other girls, but sometimes five is just a crowd."

Although there was nothing more than Emily would rather do than spend time alone with Ali, she knew there was a catch. She was unsure of what Ali was doing- manipulating her, or just avoiding the reason she asked her to come here in the first place. "Ali, w-what did you want to talk to me about?" Emily stuttered, the words tumbling out of her mouth. A hint of panic flashed through Ali's glassy eyes, but suddenly her expression relaxed, "Oh it doesn't matter anymore, it wasn't important anyway…. The most important thing is that we think of something fun to do! How about Rosewood Mall? I could help you pick out a sexy dress for Noel's on Friday?" Ali pursed her lips and looked at Emily expectantly.

Emily knew that Ali was lying, that whatever she'd wanted to say was important. Ali didn't worry about petty little problems that solved themselves a few minutes later- if it didn't matter, she wouldn't have sent Emily that text in the first place. Emily knew she should question it further, make Ali tell the truth for once in her life… but why ruin a perfect day?

"Sounds like a plan, but I don't wear sexy dresses," Emily giggled, blushing.

"Oh you will," smiled Ali, "because I'm going to make you!"

* * *

Emily and Ali walked through Rosewood Mall, both carrying vanilla lattes from Starbucks. "So Emily…Noel Kahn- hot or not?" asked Ali, almost suggestively. Emily froze, was this some sort of trick question? She had presumed Ali thought she was gay after the whole kiss incident. "Well everyone knows Noel is hot," she replied, avoiding the question entirely.

"But do _you_?"

"He has nice eyes." _But they're not nearly as nice as yours._

Ali nodded, raising her eyebrows slightly. Emily tried to hide the quiver in her voice, "Do you think he is? Hot, I mean?"

"Well, yes. But there are people a lot more beautiful than him..." Ali said softly, lowering her eyes and looking straight at Emily. Emily swallowed. She looked away nervously but when she turned back Ali was still looking at her."L-lets go into BCBG!" Emily said suddenly, pointing to her right. Ali looked at her questioningly but followed her in, "So someone has suddenly developed a flare for fashion then!"

Once inside the shop, Ali rushed over to a deep purple, one shouldered dress. "This is so pretty!" she gasped. Ali was right, it was a very nice dress. It probably cost Emily's life savings, but it was nice. "It would look great on you," Emily said to Ali, running her hand over the fabric.

"It would. But I have a dress already- I think this purple would look great with your skin tone."

"Ali, I can't afford this," sighed Emily, turning over the price tag and seeing $500 printed on the sticker.

"Try it on anyway- I want to see it on you," shrugged Ali, as she took the dress of the rack and handed it to Emily.

Emily took it hesitantly and Ali dragged her to the changing room. Emily walked into the first free one and Ali stood outside, "Come out as soon as you put it on," she said. Emily pulled the curtain over but it didnt reach the other side completely. She could see the side of Ali's head through the crack and knew that Ali would be able to see her if she looked too. Emily shuffled towards the other side of the tiny room and stripped off her t-shirt and jeans quickly, pulling the dress over her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror. The dress was tight fitting over her athlete's frame and revealed a lot more flesh than she usually would. She tried to pull the dress up over her cleavage but that only made it look shorter. Suddenly Emily saw Ali's head pop round the side of the curtain, and she jumped.

"Easy there, Em! Wow, you look incredible- I never knew you had such a good body!"

* * *

**Okay Im gonna stop here- sorry for not really finishing chapters properly, I dont have a good attention span!**

**Do you want Emily and Ali to get together? Tell me in reviews :)**

**xxx**


End file.
